Science-Brother Dearest
by DeadWizardGod
Summary: Athena visits her son Anthony, apparently to check on him, but an ulterior motive is easily accomplished for a god.


Athena, Goddess of Wisdom, Courage, Inspiration, Civilisation, Law and Justice, Just Warfare, Mathematics, Strength, Strategy, The Arts, Crafts, and Skill, wondered through New York, heading for her son's house. Well, house wasn't really accurate, it was a Tower actually. Anthony's surname was plastered on the side, big bright letter's letting everyone know who lived in the monstrosity.

There were rumours of other people living there, the Avengers as they were known. She knew for a fact Clinton Barton, Apollo's son, and Natalia Romanova, Hades' last daughter from before the war, definitely lived there and she suspected Steve Rogers, Ares' boy, and Thor Odinson, Zeus' Norse counterpart, were there. She had also heard of a monster, masquerading as a man, hiding away in the Tower.

She was visiting Anthony because of the last battle the 'Avenger' had been in. As proud as she was of him, she still worried for his safety, and that of his friends. Although the other Gods had wanted to visit, Hera had decided she should do it, an annoying knowing smirk on her lips.

Athena went straight past the secretary and into the elevator. An English voice came over the speakers.

'Hello, my land, I trust you are here to see Mister Stark?'

'Yes, JARVIS.' She smiled. 'Please inform my son I'm here.'

The elevator opened a few minutes later, showing a group of people crashed out on the sofas and chairs. The children of Apollo and Hades, both sporting broken limbs and numerous cuts and bruises, were curled up together on a love seat, both their eyes widening when they saw. Rogers and the Asgardian were sat on armchairs, the only two not injured but neither looked her way, both too focused on the television to notice her. Another person Athena could not see was asleep on the sofa facing away from her and Anthony was stretched across the other one, bandages wrapped around his head and chest, eyes staring at the ceiling.

'I can't trust you to look after yourself, can I?'

He jumped at her voice, wincing when he knocked his bruised chest. 'Mom?' He asked, eyes showing the slight fear he had done something wrong. 'Everyone this is my biological mother, Athena O-'

'Goddess of Wisdom.' Athena cut off her son's well practised lie, turning to the two on the love seat. 'I know your parents, they asked me to check on you.'

Barton and Romanova- or was it Romanoff now- both visibly relaxed while Rogers looked up for the first time. He nodded slightly before nudge Thor, the Aesir turning at the nudge.

'Minerva!' He practically shouted, jumping up and bounding across the room to wrap her in a hug. She smiled fondly, accepting his embrace and returning it. 'It is good to see you again old friend.'

'And you, Odinson, and you. Although I must wonder how you come to be in my son's company.'

Thor laughed, a great booming laugh. 'The Son of Stark helped stop my brother from conquering this planet. In gratitude, I fight alongside him now.'

A groan from the sofa in front of them made the two of them turn, Thor looking sheepish. 'I apologise, my friend, I did not mean to wake you.'

An unintelligible noise from the sofa and the man fell back to sleep. Anthony laughed and Athena sat down next to him. The man on the sofa was so covered in blankets it was impossible to know what he looked like but the goddess could guess who he was.

'The man who becomes a monster, I assume.'

Anthony scowls, glaring at his mother. 'Jolly Green isn't a monster, Mom, and anyway, Bruce has it under control. He just gets weak afterwards is all. '

'But you are not weak, just injured.' Athena pointed out. 'So why have you had no nectar or ambrosia.'

'Didn't know the others were demigods. Thought it might look suspicious if I was suddenly healed. I'll go get some now.'

Anthony left, moving slowly to compensate for his injuries. While he was gone, Athena looked around at his allies. Thor was looking like a puppy who had found a new friend, the three demigods looking at her with trepidation.

'Ma'am.' Rogers said, quietly demanding her attention. 'Why are you here? Most gods don't just decide to visit their children.'

She smiled slightly. 'No, I'm not just here for Anthony. I was hoping he could find one of my other children.'

'What's the kid's name, perhaps we know him?' Barton said, unbroken arm casually wrapped around Romanoff.

'Robert Banner but I believe he goes by Bruce.'

There was a crash from the door and the man on the sofa jumped up, green eyes looking around in a panic. 'Tony, for Christ's sake, don't do that.'

The man's eyes fade to brown as he watches Anthony, who has just dropped a huge bowl full of ambrosia squares. Anthony looked at the other man as if he's only just seeing him and Athena raised an eyebrow, turning to see the man on the sofa, her eyes widening slightly when she saw him.

'Robert?'

The man looked up, his eyes widening to match hers. Unlike most of her children, Robert did not have her hair or eyes. 'Mom?'

Anthony laughed. Outright laughed, pointing at Robert. Athena glared at her younger son and he quietened. She turned her eyes to the elder. 'I worried about you, after your accident. Not many people can run away from gods.'

Robert shrugged and, behind her, Anthony began handing out ambrosia to the others. Robert accepted without a word and Anthony sat down next to him, struggling to contain a grin.

'I had to run, Mom. I'm sure you've heard about the affects of my accident.'

She nodded. 'The monster that cannot be controlled.'

He flinched and Anthony glared. 'We can control it.' The younger brother said. 'The Other Guy listens to me.' He seemed slightly proud of that.

Robert smiled slightly. 'It's alright, Tony, she means well. I'm sure she meant no insult.'

Athena nodded, smiling. She stood, nodding to Thor, who raised a hand in farewell and turning to her sons. 'I'm afraid my time is short. Goodbye.'

'Bye, Mom.' The two boys chorused. Robert's eyes widened and he turned to face Anthony, the younger's face splitting into a huge grin as their mother entered the elevator.

'Am I right in assuming you knew Dr Banner was here, my lady?' The AI's voice came over the speaker once more.

'Of course, JARVIS. Why on earth did you think I came here for?'

She smirked as she left Stark Tower. Her two loneliest children had found a sibling, after years of having none.

Let it never be said Athena did not care for her children.


End file.
